Various methods are used to generate power using natural resources such as fossil fuels. Energy is also generated using environmentally friendly methods that do not generate pollutants. These methods include solar energy and wind energy. Most existing methods for producing renewable energy suffer from various problems such as low efficiency, inconsistent output, high cost or geographic limitations.